Esto es la Navidad ( Sonamy y mas)
by Sonatika
Summary: La navidad un hermoso tiempo para pasarla con la familia y amigos entra y entérate de la vida de Sonic y sus amigos en este tiempo navideño y disfruta de las diferentes situaciones que ellos pasaran unidos o no!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola **de nuevo verán no tengo inspiración de mi otro fics sonamy(me importas) ya que con todo esto de la navidad no me llega la inspiracion de acuerdo con la trama de mi otra historia asique con toda esta inspiración navideña les traigo este pequeño fics espero que les guste ya que tengo el espiritu navideño :D

**Nota: **Sonic y sus amigos no son mios (por desgracia) son propiedad de SEGA todos sus derechos reservados.

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

**Pdv Sonic**

Era un hermoso día la nieve recorría todo station square se podía observar a los niños jugando en la nieve todo era hermoso después de una larga espera afín a llegado los días esperado del año la navidad.

Me dirige hacia el taller de mi hermanito tails en mistick ruins para poder compartir con él esta grandiosa fecha

En el camino me encontré con varios de mis amigos con knuckles que raramente sale de ángel island dejando sola la master esmeralda al parecer estaba comprando una bufanda el muy guardián no aguantaba el frio.

Más adelante pase por la casa de la dulce cream ella junto con su mama estaba decorando su casa se veían como se divertían poniendo esos adorno navideños muy felices como una familia pero no me esperaba que también estaría allí el team chaotix ayudándolas seguramente vector tratando de caerle bien a la madre de cream vainilla como siempre haciéndose el héroe pero una carcajada salió de vainilla cuando vector se enredó con unos lazos de colores el pobre Espio solo se moría de vergüenza mientras que el pequeño charmy se reía como loco.

Al llegar al taller de mi hermanito todo estaba igual como si nada hubiera pasado a mi hermanito le hace falta el espirito navideño pero no importa aquí estoy yo para animarlo y que deje esas máquinas un rato.

**Fin del PDV Sonic**

Sonic entra al taller de tails .

**Sonic: **hey tails que haces.

Tails muy distraído con sus máquinas apenas logra escuchar a Sonic

**Tails: **hola Sonic cuando llegaste lo siento no me di cuenta.

**Sonic: **Esta bien no importa pero lo importante es que vine a visitarte ya que veo que tu taller parece un funeral acaso no lo vas a decorar hasta yo hice un esfuerzo para decorar mi casa con la ayuda de Amy claro!

**Tails: **Amy! Ahora que mosca te ha picado.

**Sonic: **ES una larga historia.

**Flashback**

**Pdv Amy**

Eran las 8 de la mañana me levante muy animada estaba muy feliz termine de decorar mi casa no es por presumir pero me quedo muy hermosa fui directo al baño a ducharme luego me vestí con mi nuevo vestido rojo al estilo navideño como estaba de buen humor decidí hacer una tarta de chocolate para compartirla con mis amigos y en especial con Sonic.

Luego de terminarla me dirige hacia la casa de cream con mi tarta para compartirla con ella Y vainilla espero que me haya quedado como las que ella hace las de Ellas definitivamente son las mejores.

Al llegar a la casa de cream note que no tenía ningún adorno era raro ya que a cream le gusta mucho decorar fui de inmediato y entre a su casa.

**Fin Pdv Amy**

Al entrar Amy a la casa de cream la vio muy triste sin ningún ánimo muy raro en ella ya que la navidad era su fiesta favorita pone la tarta en la mesa y se le acerca.

**Amy: **hola cream que te pasa estas bien te noto muy extraña.

**Cream: **hola Amy lo que pasa es que no tengo ánimos para decorar ya que cuando estaba en la tienda las decoraciones que quería ya no estaban ahorre todo este tiempo para comprarlas ya que me parecían muy especiales y bonitas.

**Amy: **anda levanta esos animos no te dejes llevar de eso es navidad además pienso que los adornos que haces a mano son muchos mejores que los de la tienda eres muy talentosa acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste en la casa de Chris eran bellísimos apuesto que si lo haces tú, tu casa será la más linda del lugar si quieres te ayudo.

**Cream: **de verdad crees eso Amy.

**Amy:** claro que si cream yo jamás te mentiría (la abraza)

Entra Vainilla a la habitación

**Vainilla: **hazle caso a Amy ya verás que entre nosotras decoraremos la casa y quedara hermosa.

**Cream:** gracias Amy y ati mama daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero Amy creo que mejor deberías de ayudar a Sonic con su casa fui ayer y estaba incluso peor que la mía parecía un funeral conociéndolo no tendrá tiempo y los chicos no son creativos en estas cosas.

**Amy: **Estas segura cream creo que primero te ayudo ati lo considero más importante ya que eres mi mejor amiga y yo me ofrecí a ayudarte primero.

**Vainilla: **no te preocupes Amy estaremos bien además es una buena oportunidad para esta con Sonic (guiñándole un ojo)

**Cream: **SI Amy estaremos bien hazle caso a mi madre.

**Amy:** si ustedes lo dicen está bien lo hare! Le enseñare a Sonic mis habilidades en decoración (un poco sonrojada)

**Vainilla: **Bueno vasta de pláticas me huele a tarta de chocolate la hiciste tu Amy se ve deliciosa!

**Amy: **SI pero todavía no la pruebo y dudo que sea como tú la haces.

**Cream: **No importa mientras sea de chocolate a comer.

Las tres tomaron varios pedazos de tarta y se la comieron al parecer Amy casi la hace como vainilla todavía le falta mucho que aprender pero a Vainilla y a cream le encantaron.

**Amy: **Espero que le haya gustado Ya me tengo que ir tengo que encontrar a Sonic para darle su pedazo de tarta y ayudarle con la decoración de su casa.

**Cream: **Estaba muy rica.

**Vainilla: **Okey Amy cuídate mucho y te deseamos mucha suerte.

**Amy: **gracias.

Amy coge lo que queda de la tarta y sale de la casa de cream en el camino hacia la casa de Sonic se encuentra con el team chaotix decorando su agencia de detectives va i se le acerca.

**Amy: **hola chicos que hacen.

**Vector: **Hola Amy como vez estamos aquí decorando nuestra agencia como detectives tenemos que lucir bien para atraer clientes.

**ESpio: **ni con esto tendremos clientes.

Vector golpea a Espio y en silencio le dice: cállate no rebeles información confidencial.

**Charmy: Eso** no importa lo que importa es el espirito navideño.

**Amy: **jajá ustedes no cambian chicos en fin ya que estoy aquí que les parece un pedazo de mi tarta de chocolate.

**Charmy: **dijiste TARTA DE CHOCOLATE!

Charmy se puso como loco y se dirigió como loco hacia donde estaba Amy pero fue detenido por vector.

**Vector: **tranquilo amiguito.

**Spio: **cuando dejaran de avergonzarme.

Amy le da sus pedazos de tarta a cada uno de ellos la cual las disfrutan bastante.

**Vector: **Estuvo deliciosa casi tan buena como la hace la señora vainilla.

**Amy: **hablando de vainilla recién Salí de su casa ahora deberían de estar preparando todo para decorar su casa.

**Vector: **Dijiste lo que creo que oí que no se diga más el team chaotix ira a ayudar a esas damiselas en aprietos.

**Spio:** ahch porque le mencionaste eso.

**Amy: **UPS! Lo siento chicos bueno me tengo que ir cuídense y que les vaya bien.

El team chaotix se dirigió a la casa de cream mientras que Amy seguía con su camino. Al llegar a la casa de Sonic afirmo lo que le dijo cream estaba como un funeral o peor toda sucia y sin vida fue y toco la puerta nadie le respondía entonces decidió entrar.

**Amy: **Sonic estas ahí puedo pasar.

Amy la entrar a la casa comenzó a buscar a Sonic y entra a su habitación lo encuentra sumergido en sus sueños se le acerca más en silencio.

**Amy: **qué lindo se ve Sonic cuando duerme me dan ganas de darle un beso.

Amy se le acerca cada vez más para darle un beso en la frente pero justo antes Sonic se despierta ambos dan un grito haciendo que Sonic se callera de su cama y Amy hacia atrás.

Sonic se levanta.

**Sonic: **Amy Que haces aquí.

Se levanta Amy.

**Amy: **lo siento por asustarte Sonic es que vine ayudarte con la decoración de tu casa.

**Sonic. **Gracias Amy pero la verdad no es necesario.

**Amy: **Vamos Sonic es navidad yo lo hago con muchísimo gusto por favor di que sí.

**Sonic: **Esta bien Amy.

**Amy: **Claro que tú también me ayudarás.

**Sonic: **quee!

Dicho esto Amy coge a Sonic del brazo salen de su casa y se dirigen a la tienda de decoraciones, al llegar Amy se puso como loca comprando adornos lindos muy coloridos y Sonic solo quería escaparse pero cada vez que lo intentaba lo miraba con una mirada de miedo haciendo que este retrocediera, al terminar todas las compras los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Sonic al llegar Amy se pone un delantal y unos guantes y comienza a limpiar toda la casa de Sonic claro que Sonic no se queda atrás, ya terminaron de limpiar ahora comienza con los adornos.

**Amy: **Listo ahora vamos a lo divertido.

**Sonic: **Como soporta todo esto y no estas agotada.(cansado)

**Amy: **Para que veas que no solo es correr también es tener resistencia.

**Sonic: **Como digas solo quiero acabar con todo esto.

Amy sube al ático de Sonic y busca las cajas con los adornos pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras comienza a perder el equilibrio.

**Amy: **OHH!

Al oír esto a toda velocidad se dirige al ático., llego justo a tiempo cuando Amy se iba a caer, ella tira las cajas hacia arriba y cae encima de Sonic dejándolos cara a cara Sonic no pudo evitar sonrojarse mediante esa acción, era la oportunidad de Amy para besarlo pero cuando se acercaba más a su rostro. Las cajas cayeron encimas de ellos dos arruinando la oportunidad, los dos se levantan y recogen las cajas cada quien ´por su lado.

**Pensamiento de Amy: **porque cada vez que estoy así con Sonic siempre pasa algo uyy estoy muy feliz de que Sonic y yo casi nos besáramos.

**Pensamiento de Sonic: **Que rayos me está pasando casi beso a Amy no entiendo nada de esto.

Al llegar al primer piso los dos abrieron las cajas cogieron los adorno y comenzaron a decorar, todo estaba en silencio ninguno de los dos decía ni una sola palabra mientras decoraban el lugar , la mañana paso y la casa de Sonic estaba decorada de una manera sencilla pero se veía muy linda mucho mejor que como estaba antes.

**Amy: **Listo Sonic te gusta?

**Sonic: **Wao Amy en verdad te luciste mi casa nunca se ha visto de esta manera te lo agradezco mucho.

**Amy: **que bueno que te haya gustado lo hice con muchísimo gusto.(va y lo abraza)

**Sonic:** y tampoco que te pongas de esa manera (abrazándola y luego deshaciendo el abrazo.)Bueno mejor me voy a correr estoy muy aburrido nos vemos después.

**Amy: **ESPERA Sonic casi se me olvida te hice una tarta de chocolate la puse en el refrigerador si quieres la comes y luego te vas.(sosteniéndolo del brazo)

**Sonic: **Esta bien Amy.

Amy suelta a Sonic del brazo va al refrigerador y saca el pedazo de tarta y se lo da a Sonic, Sonic se la come y queda sorprendido por su sabor.

**Sonic: **está muy sabrosa Amy.

**Amy: **Que bueno que te haya gustado lo hice con todo mi amor.

**Sonic: **Sera mejor que me valla nos vemos Amy.

**Amy: **Okey Sonic nos vemos más tarde, si necesitas algo no olvides llamarme.

Sonic alza su pulgar y sale en una ráfaga azul del lugar. Seguida por Amy que se va caminando a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y luego a una tienda de ropa a comprarse otro vestido más lindo.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Tails: **lo siento Sonic pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para eso ahora me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis maquinas no están actualizadas necesito hacerlo por si pasa una emergencia.

**Sonic: **dejemos eso solo un rato y vamos a decorar aunque sea un poco este lugar.

**Tails: **tú ganas Sonic, aunque no sé nada de estas cosas.

**Sonic: **No te preocupes yo conozco a alguien que nos podrá ayudar, cuenta con eso.

Continuara..

**Hi **espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi fics mandenme reviews please y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ni crean que me olvidare en mi otro fics lo continuare solo necesito que se me llege esa inspiracion por ahora solo me llega cosas navideñas :3 pero tratare de que me llegue algo para seguir con mi otra historia mientras tanto disfruten esta :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola **de nuevo mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia navideña gracias a todos los reviews :D y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia, quiero aclararles algo los sucesos que pasaran en este fic pasan antes de mi otra historia **Sonamy(me importas) **para que no se confundan, también estoy trabajando en el capitulo 7 pronto lo subiré no se me desanimen solo necesito mas inspiración de acuerdo con la trama , en fin basta de palabras y comencemos con este capitulo.

**nota:**Sonic y sus amigos no son mios bla bla bla,...

**Capítulo 2: La idea**

**PDV Tails**

Sonic me ha convencido de que decorara mi taller todavía sigo preocupado, mis maquinas no están actualizadas necesito hacer todas las reparaciones necesarias pero tendré que hacerlo luego, Sonic y yo nos montamos en el tornado 2 y salimos en busca de Amy aunque yo quería que me ayudara cream pero Sonic me dijo que ella está ocupada con su casa lo cual me puso un poco decepcionado y a la vez feliz.

Pasamos por station square quede sorprendido no me había dado cuenta de ese hermoso paisaje nevado, creo que Sonic tiene razón debo alejarme un poco de todas mis máquinas y disfrutar esta hermosa fecha.

En el camino note algo extraño no le dije a Sonic para no preocuparlo pero al parecer desde lejos vi a eggman en una tienda de robótica y mecánica no estoy seguro pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, como no encontramos a Amy en su casa decidimos ir a ángel island a visitar a knuckles claro que sabíamos que no dejara la master esmeralda ni siquiera porque estamos en navidad.

Al llegar nos sorprendimos al notar que knuckles no estaba solo estaba acompañado de rouge desde lo alto veíamos como discutían como siempre, esos dos nunca se llevaran bien jajá, comencé a descender hasta llegar a tierra.

**Fin del PDV Tails**

Sonic y tails se le acercan a knuckles y a rouge.

**Sonic: **hola chicos ustedes no cambian siguen igual de siempre.

Rouge y knuckles a percatarse de la presencia de Sonic y tails dejaron de discutir.

**Rouge: **Hey guys como están, que les trae por aquí.

**Tails: **Bueno en realidad estábamos buscando a Amy para que nos ayudara a decorar mi taller pero como no la encontramos en su casa ni en station square decidimos visitar a knuckles.

**Knuckles: **como si me interesa saber eso.

**Rouge: **Hay knucki no le hables así a tails él no tiene la culpa de seas un amargado y que no disfrutas esta fecha.

**Knuckles:** ati que te importa ladrona de primera categoría yo soy el guardián de la master esmeralda mi deber es protegerla a toda costa no tengo tiempo para para fiestas ni nada por el estilo.

**Sonic: **No seas un amargado estamos en navidad esta fecha es para compartirla con los amigos y la familia así como le dije a tails, pueden dejar a un lado sus cosas para compartir con todos nosotros.

**Knuckles: **No me interesa.

**Rouge: **LO TENGO! Que les parece si hacemos una fiesta navideña invitaríamos a todos nuestros amigos y a este amargado equidna.

**Sonic: **buena idea rouge seria grandioso.

**Tails: **Suena interesante en donde la haríamos.

**Rouge: **No se no tengo idea.

**Sonic: **que les parece en el taller de Tails es amplio y cabe mucha gente.

**Tails: **EN MI TALLER?

**Rouge: **Buena idea Blue solo necesitamos decorarlo y hacer todas las preparaciones, a mí no me miren yo ya di la idea.

**Sonic: **No te preocupes le pediremos ayuda a Amy y los demás.

**Knuckles: **no iré a ningún lado no dejare mi puesto de guardián.

**Rouge: **Anda knucki no seas aburrido es una oportunidad para estar todos juntos (se le acerca en silencio) además es una oportunidad de que la pases conmigo.

**Knuckles: **(Sonrojado) lo pensare.

**Rouge: **Muy bien chicos me avisan cuando será nos vemos después.(se va volando)

**Sonic: **Okey, bueno tails volvamos a buscar a Amy ahora la necesitamos más que nunca.

**Tails: **Si Sonic, solo que no estoy seguro de hacerlo en mi taller.

**Sonic: **no seas aguafiestas ya verás que será muy divertido.

**Tails: **Si tú lo dices

Los dos se despiden de knuckles se suben al tornado 2 y siguen su camino.

**En el tornado**

**Tails:** alguna idea en donde podemos encontrar a Amy.

**Sonic:** Nop!

**Tails: **entonces como se supone que la encontraremos y como vamos a hacer esa fiesta en mi taller.

**Sonic: **um! Creo que se dónde puede estar Amy

**Tails: **en dónde.

**Sonic: **Vamos a station square a una tienda de ropa creo ya sabes que a Amy le gusta la moda y cuando se fue de mi casa su vestido se le ensucio conociéndola se debe estar comprando otro.

**Tails: **Buena idea Sonic. Nuevo curso station square sujétate fuerte.

**Sonic: **OKAY.

A toda marcha se dirigieron a statio square.

Al llegar tails aterrizo el tornado se bajaron del avión y fueron en busca de Amy al centro comerciar donde estaban vendiendo vestidos navideños, La teoría de Sonic podía ser cierta solo que había demasiada personas y no podían distinguir nada, avanzaron más por el centro comercial para ver lo que encontraban y entraron a una tienda de ropa de jóvenes navideñas con pocas chicas.

**Tails: **Estas seguro de que Amy está aquí.

**Sonic: **Debe estar aquí en donde más debe estar hemos recorrido casi toda la tienda.

Luego de Sonic decir eso tropezó con una chica que tenía un montón de ropa en sus manos en hiso que le callera encima de ella.

**Sonic:** lo siento.(levantándose y dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse)

**¿?:** No importa (quitándose las ropas de encima y tomando la mano de Sonic y levantándose) un momento Sonic que haces aquí.

**Sonic:** Amy!

**Tails:** afín te encontramos Amy.

**Amy:** me estaban buscando, para que!

**Sonic:** te buscábamos para que no ayudaras a decorar el taller de Tails y nos ayudaras a preparar una fiesta navideña.

**Amy:** una fiesta navideña?

**Tails:** lo que pasa que nos encontramos con rouge y ella nos dio la idea.

**Sonic:** nos ayudaras!

**Amy:** claro que si me encantaría solo que me faltaría un poco de ayuda.

**Sonic:** no te preocupes les pediremos ayuda a los demás.

**Amy:** okey solo tengo que Terminar mis compras y vamos a donde cream y vainilla para ver si ellas terminaron de decorar su casa y ver si nos puede dar una mano.

**Ambos:** bien!

Mientras Amy compraba sus vestidos y algunas cosas para su casa los chicos se fueron a comer Sonic como siempre un par de chili dogs mientras que tails un chocolate caliente.

**Tails:** cómo puedes comer eso aun con este clima.

**Sonic: **un chilidogs es un chilidogs sea como sea que este el clima.

Llega Amy.

**Amy:** listo chicos ya estoy lista ya podemos irnos.

**Sonic: **bien Amy.

Los tres salieron del centro comercial en entraron al tornado 2 como solo había dos asiento Sonic se montó en el ala derecha del avión para que Amy se sentara en el asiento de atrás.

**En el camino**

**Amy: **estoy emocionada.

**Tails: **hasta yo lo estoy (pensamiento de tails: esta navidad será grandiosa y lo mejor que la pasare con cream, ey porque dije eso ella y yo solo somos amigos) solo tenemos que preparar todo a tiempo.

**Amy:** eso no será tan difícil dalo por hecho.

Desde lo alto se podía ver la casa de cream toda brillante llena de luces hermosas y unas decoraciones muy bonitas todo se veía mejor ya que era de noche, la pequeña cream es muy buena en las manualidades, comenzaron a aterrizar y los tres se bajaron del avión y fueron directamente a la puerta de cream luego entraron y se dirigieron al salón principal con la sorpresa de que vainilla estaba sirviendo chocolate caliente al team chaotix.

**Amy: **hola cream!

**Cream: **Amy!(Se le acerca y la abraza) tenías razón los adornos que hice me quedaron muy bonitos y lo mejor es que me divertí haciéndolos con mi mama y el team chaotix!

**Amy:(**abrazándola) te lo dije cream tu casa está muy linda!

**Sonic: **te quedo muy bonita cream (alzando su pulgar)

**Cream: **gracias señor Sonic (soltando Amy)

**Vainilla: **y que les trae por aquí chicos.

**Tails: **vinimos aquí para pedirles ayuda.

**Vainilla: **para qué.

**Sonic: **Lo que pasa es que queremos hacer una fiesta navideña en el taller de tails e invitar a nuestros amigos pero necesitamos ayuda con los preparativos.

**Cream: **Una fiesta navideña será muy divertido, con gusto les ayudare con la decoración si me dejan.

**Amy:** claro que sí!

**Vainilla:** cuenten conmigo les ayudare con la cocina.

**Vector: **Podemos ayudar también!

**Espio: **no de nuevo.

**Charmy:** si quiero ayudar también.

**Sonic: **Muchas gracias chicos.

**Tails:** comenzaremos lo antes posible

**Todos: **SIIII!

**Amy: **esta será la mejor fiesta de todas.

…...

En la pared esta una pequeña máquina que al parecer está grabando a todos ellos y le envía las imágenes a una gran pantalla en un laboratorio todo oscuro solo iluminado por la luz que emitía la pantalla gigante que solo se podía ver una sombra de un hombre gordo.

**¿?: Eso es lo que ustedes creen jojojo.**

** Contnuara...**

Hi espero que le haya gustado este capitulo mandenme reviews please :D no se olviden pasar por mi otra historia **Sonamy(me importas) **y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia navideña que lo disfruten.**

**nota: **sonic ni sus amigo no son mios y bla bla bla.

**Los preparativos**

El día comienza alrededor de las 7 de la mañana , despues de una larga noche platicando y riendo sobre la fiesta ya era hora de la organización de esta, todos acordaron en reunirse en la casa de cream para repartirse los trabajos.

Llega primero el team Sonic y entran a la sala principal.

**Sonic**: hola ya llegamos.

**Tails:** como están!

**Knuckles:** No se porque me convencieron de hacer esto.

Salen vainilla y cream.

**Vainilla:** hola chicos son los primeros en llegar.

**Cream:** Señor sonic , señor Knuckles , Tails .

**Sonic:** en serio creí que se nos había hecho tarde , con Knuckles que no quería venir se no fue mucho tiempo.

**knuckles**: Quien es tan loco como tu que se levanta a las 6 de la mañana a molestar a las personas cuando duermen(dijo molesto mostrando el puño)

**Tails: **tranquilo knuckles.

**Vainilla**: bueno chicos tenemos que esperar a que los demás lleguen para comenzar con los preparativos.

**Sonic**: Por mi no hay problema.

**Tails:** Por mi tampoco.

**Knuckles**:hunph!

En ese momento el estomago de los tres comenzaron a gruñir fuertemente haciendo que pusieran la mano en sus estómagos un poco avergonzados.

**Cream: **parece que tienen hambre acaso no desayunaron.

**Sonic:** Lo siento se nos olvido.

**Vainilla:** Que no se averguenzen, vengan les prepare algo de comer a los tres mientras esperamos que los demás lleguen.

**Tails:**No seria molestia.

**Vainilla:** claro que no lo hago con muchisimo gusto, esperen aqui vuelvo en un momento.

**Sonic:** OKEY.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofa junto con cream.

**Con el team chaotix!**

se podía ver una agencia de detective muy bien decorada, adentro se encontraba un cocodrilo verde sumergido en un sueño en su oficina entonces de repente un pequeña aveja entra como loco haciendo un fuerte ruido provocando que el cocodrilo se despierte y se caiga de la silla.

**Vector:** que pasa ahora(levantandose molesto)

**Charmy:** Lo siento vector pero tenia que decirte que hoy es la reunion en la casa de la señora vainilla para repartirnos los trabajos de la fiesta en el taller de Tails.

**Vector:** QUEE! se me habia olvidado por completo ahora mismo vamos para alla busquemos a Espio.

**Charmy**: SI!

Los dos salen de la oficina

**...**

Un camaleon de color morado estaba meditando en el patio trasero de la agencia luego se despierte y lanza un par de estrellas ninja a un blanco acertando en el centro.

**Espio:**Todavia le falta mejorar.

Al decir esto sintió como alguien se le acercaba por detra lo que hiso que se volviera invisible.

**Vector:** ESPIO! DONDE ESTAS (acercandose mas al lugar)

**Charmy:**crei que estaría aqui es su lugar favorito para hacer sus cosas de ninja.

la torpe abeja tropieza con algo invisible.

**Charmy**: auch.

Espio se vuelve visible.

**Espio:** AH! solo son ustedes que quieren ahora(dandole la mano a Charmy )

**Vector:** Espio alfin te encontramos !

**Charmy:**(levantandose) gracias Espio , te estabamos buscando para decirte que hoy es la reunion en la casa de la señora vainilla para eso de la fiesta.

**Espio:** me lo suponia.

**Vector:** bien que estamos esperando vamos el team chaotix vuelve ayudar.

**Charmy:** siiii!

**...**

**PDV Amy**

bien hoy es el dia de los preparativos que emocion! podre estar con Sonic y con los demas solo tengo que esforzame al maximo para que todo salga de acuerdo con lo planeado.(vistiendose).

Y lo mejor que podre ponerme mi vestido nuevo que compre ,Sonic quedara sorprendido por mi belleza y me invitara a bailar(abriendo el closet y bailando con su bestido nuevo) luego lo pone de nuevo en su closet se desayuna y sale de su casa.

**Fin del PDV Amy.**

**...**

**Tails:** es increible nunca habia comido esto.

**Sonic**: Esta delicioso!

**Knuckles:** Nada mal!

**Vainilla:** que bueno que les hice con todo mi cariño.

**Cream:** mama cuando llegaran los demas no crees que se tardaron .

En ese momento suena el timbre.

**Vainilla:** Yo atiendo quedense aqui.

**Los 4**:okey

Vainilla se dirige a la puerta la abre y se encuentra con el team chaotix.

**Vector:** sentimos llegar tarde.

**Vainilla:** no importa pasen.

Los detectives entran a la casa y se dirigen a la sala principal.

**Charmy:** que es lo que huele tan delicioso.

**Vainilla:** son los demás que están desayunando mis wafles especiales.

Llegan a la sala principal.

**Vector**: hola chicos.

**Sonic:**hola.

**Charmy**: disculpen la tardanza hubiéramos llegado mas temprano si vector no se hubiera quedado dormido jiji!

Vector golpea a Charmy.

**Tails:** jaja, bueno solo falta Amy y creo que ya estaremos completos.

En ese momento el estomago de Charmy comienza a rugir fuerte.

**Vector:** contrólate charmy no nos haga pasar vergüenza.

**Charmy:** no puedo evitarlo no e desayunado.

Luego comenzaron a rugir el estomago de Vector Y Espio y se pusieron la mano en el estomago con la con la cara avergonzada.

**Charmy:** y ustedes hablan de mi.

**Sonic:** parece que a alguien también se le olvido desayunarse.

**Vainilla**: No se preocupen todavía queda mas wafles en un momento les servire a ustedes esperen aqui.

**Vector:** no es necesario señora vainilla estamos bien somos guerreros!(sonandole mas el estomago , se puso rojo de vergüenza)

**Vainilla:** ji ji, no es nada espérenme aquí. (yéndose a la cocina.)

**Tails:** cambiando de tema creen que rouge nos ayude.

**knuckles:** lo dudo mucho conociéndola so movera ni un dedo.

**Sonic:** no importa alfin y al cabo es para pasarla junto no creen.(sonriendo)

En ese momento toca el timbre.

**Cream:** No se preoucupen yo abro.

cream sale de la sala se dirige a la puerta y la abre.

**Amy:** hola Cream.

**Cream:** Amy llegas a tiempo solo faltas tu.

Amy entra a la casa de cream.

**Amy:** cream hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

**Cream:** dime Amy.

**Amy:** hace dias que no veo a cheese.

**Cream:** No te preoucupes el esta con sus amigo en el valle chaos el volvera pronto.

**Amy:** aa okey.

LLegan a la sala principal y ven al team chaotix comiendo los wafles de vainilla.

**Vector:** Esto esta super delicioso.

**Charmy:** ni que lo digas.

**Espio:** saben bien.

**Vainilla:** me algro que les guste.

**Amy:** hola chicos ya estoy aqui.

**Vainila:** bien ahora que estamos todos aqui vamos a repartirnos los trabajos recuerden que no queda mucho tiempo para navidad y tenemos que estar todos juntos.

**Sonic:** vainilla tiene razon hay que trabajar unidos.

**Amy:** bien , me tome la libertad de hacer una lista con todo lo que vamos a necesitar , tambien tengo todos los trabajos que van a realizar yo sere la supervisora, hare las invitacines y tambien ayudare a Vainilla y a cream con lo que haran estamos claro.

**Todos:** sii.

**Amy:** bien comensemos(saca la lista)1: sonic y tails estaran encargados de comprar todos los materiales que utilizaremos con las decorarciones aparte de los que tiene cream luego las llevaran al taller y luego ayudaran a decorar esta bien.

**Los dos:** okey.

**Amy:** 2: el team chaotix ayudaran con la decoracion luego de que Sonic y Tails compre los materiales, mientras tanto comenzaran limpiando el taller de Tails.  
Los 3: bien!

**Amy: **3: Vainilla y yo nos encargaremos de los platos que vamos a comer en la fiesta, estas de acuerdo.  
Vainilla: muy bien.

**Knuckles:** y yo que hare.

**Amy:** ups casi se me olvida tendras que conseguir un arbor de navidad en el bosque ya que en la tienda se acabaron asegurate de que sea grande y porfavor no lo maltrates .

**Knuckles:** no te prometo nada.

**Amy:** bien como dijo vainilla hay que trabajar todos juntos para que todo salga bien y tenemos que comenzar desde ahora para que el tiempo nos de .

T**odos :** sii

Cada quien se separa.

**Con Sonic y tails en el tornado 2.**

**Tails:** muy bien sonic esta es la lista que todos los materiales que debemos comprar vamos al centro comercial de station square, solo espero que esos detectives no dañen mi taller.

**Sonic:**jaja no te preoucupes estaran bien.

Llegan a station square aterrerizan el tornado2, salen del avion y entran al centro comercial.

**Tails:** veamos necesitaremos...

**Sonic:** creo que estan por aqui.

Los dos compran todo lo que esta en la lista y se dirigen al taller de Tails.

**Con el team chaotix**

**Vector:** entonces este es el famoso taller de de tails da miendo saben.(entrando)

**Charmy:** tambien hace frio.(temblando de frio)

**Espio:** dejen de orgazanear si ya nos metimos en esto comensemos a lo que vinimos, recuerden no toquen nada la fiesta se hara en el deposito avandonado.

**Charmy:** deposito abandonado que miedo. espera que es eso.

**Vector:** lo que nos dijo Tails, que ese era un salon donde guardaba sus primeros tornados es uno de los salones mas grande de su taller. ya que ahora lo guarda sus tornados bajo tierra lleva mucho tiempo sin usar y que debe estar lleno de polvo.

**Charmy**: ahora entiendo, bueno que esperamos comensemos.

El team chaotix buscaron un par de escobas, trapiadores, cubetas llenas de agua etc y se dirigieron al deposito,al llegar afirmaron lo que dijo tails estaba todo sucio y lleno de polvo.

**Vector:** bueno chicos manos a la obra.

Vector comensaba a barrer el polvo y basura metalica del piso , mientras que Charmy limpiaba las ventanas que estaba toda llenas de polvo, luego Espio luego de que Vector barriera comensaba a limpiar el piso con el trapiador.

**Charmy**: que bien ya casi terminamos.

**Con cream, Vainilla y Amy**

**Amy:** esto se ve bien Vainilla.

**Vainilla:** gracias, como vas con las invitaciones.

**Amy:** estoy trabajando en eso, tambien deberiamos de hacer regalos a los demas por esforzarse tan bien.

**Vainilla:** buena idea, dile a cream que te ayude no te preoucupes por mi yo puedo sola con esto.

**Amy:** estas segura.

**Vainilla:** si no te preoucupes.

**Amy:** okay nos vemos despues.

Amy sale de la cocina y va donde esta cream.

**Amy:** cream ya terminaste.

**Cream:** en eso estoy.

**Amy:** te estan quedando muy lindos.

**Cream:** gracias Amy.

**Amy:** necesito tu ayuda es para hacer varios regalos a nuestros amigos.

**Cream:**claro que te ayudo y lo mejor que sera una solpresa.

**Amy:** si (mira su mano) oh mira la hora tenemos que ayudar a los detectives.

**Cream:** en un momento vamos para alla.

**Amy:** okey(pensamiento de Amy: solo espero pasarla bien con todos y especialmente con Sonic.)

**...**

**¿?:** Doctor cuando vamos a atacar.

**¿?:** Paciencia todo a su tiempo.

**...**

**Con knuckles**

Era un bosque inmenso llenos de arboles de pinos se encontraba Knuckles buscando cual era perfecto, cuando por fin lo haya le iva dar un puño para derumbarlo pero una voz lo detubo.

**¿?:** Baya baya quien lo diria que este equidna amargado salio de su cueva.

**Knuckles**: ahora que quieres rouge.

Rouge deciende del arbol.

**Rouge**: solo vine a visitarte y veo que te integraste al la idea.

**Knuckles:** hump! solo lo ago por que no tenia de otra, Sonic no me dejaba en paz.

**Rouge:** No te hagas lo haces por la propuesta que te hice(acercandose a Knuckles)

**Knuckles:** no se de que estas hablando(sonrojado)

**Rouge:** ah! me rindo tu no cambies en fin nos vemos luego y no te olvides de nuestro trato(le da un beso en la mejilla le guiña un ojo y se va volando)

**Knuckles:** (sonrojado) tonta muercielaga no importa entre mas rapido termine con esto mas rapido puedo volver con mi trabajo de guardian.

Con un solo golpe derriva un pino enorme lo carga y se dirige al taller de Tails.

**...**

LLega Sonic y tails con los materiales.

**Sonic:** chicos ya llegamos.

**Vector:** justo a tiempo ya terminamos de limpiar.

**Tails:** enserio eso fue rapido.

**Charmy**: es que somos el team chaotix.

**Sonic**: comecemos a poner los adornos.

**Espio:** recuerden que tememos que esperar a que llegue cream.

En ese momento entra Amy y cream.

**Cream:** señor Sonic ya compraron los materiales.

**Sonic:** aqui estan cream espero que sean de los que te gusta.(le muestra las cajas)

**Cream:** wao! estan perfectas, tambien traje algunas que hice.

**Tails:** estan muy lindas cream.

**Cream:** gracias Tails(le da un beso en la mejilla)

**Tails:**(un poco sonrojado) no hay de que.

Amy: bueno basta de palabras comencemos a decorar nos queda un largo trabajo.

**Todos:**siii

Cada quien comenzaba a decorar cada rincon del deposito, poniendole varios lazos de colores entre otras cosas.

**Vector**: Donde pongo la mesa !

**Amy:** ponla en el centro., junto con las silla de los invitados.

**Vector :** bien.

Tails estaba reparando su viejo equipo de Sonido para la fiesta, mientras que sonic ayudaba a la pequeña cream a poner y decorar las demas mesas.

Espio y charmy estaban poniendo las luces en el techo.

**Amy:** Ya casi terminamos solo nos falta lo mas importante el arbol de navidad.

En ese momento se oye un ruido afuera todos se dirigen a la ventana y ven a Knuckles cargando un arbol de pino con una cara enojada.

**Knuckles:** donde lo quieren.

**Amy:** creo que exageraste un poco lo de grande no era uno gigantesco y ahora como entrara.

**Tails:** déjamelo a mi

Tails saca un control lo presiona y hace que las ventanas se habran.

**Amy:** Bien hecho Tails.

Knuckles entra lentamente con el pino y lo deposita en un lado del deposito.

**Knuckles:** listo me largo de aqui.

**Sonic:** no ayudaras a decorarlo.

**Knuckles:** ya dije que no ya perdi mucho tiempo aqui tengo que vigilar la master esmeralda.

Knuckles se retira.

**Sonic:**Gruñon.

**Tails:** por lo menos trajo el arbol.

**Amy:** si Sonic comencemos a decorarlo.

**Sonic:** esta bien.

Todos comenzaron a decorar el albor a ponerle adornos y cosas bonitas en especial cream que cada ves se ponia mas feliz al ponerle los adornos al arbol , ya casi estaba listo tenia las luces y los hermosos adorno solo le falta la estrella.

**Charmy**: yo se la pongo.

Charmy vuela a la cima del arbol y le pone la gran estrella.

**Charmy:** listo.

**Tails:** estan listo,(tails conecta dos cables y se enciende el arbol dejando ver un hermoso brillo)

**Todos:** waooo!

**Amy:** Esta bellisimo.

**Espio:** debo admitirlo que todo esto valio la pena.

**Sonic:** sii.

**Amy:** gracias a todo por su ayuda nada de esto hubiera sido psoble sin ustedes chicos(llorando de felicidad)

**Sonic:** claro que no Amy, todo tambien es por ti eres grandiosa en eso(la abraza y luego la suelta rapidamente)

**Amy:** gracias Sonic, ya es muy tarde la fiesta sera dentro de dos dias,Tails asegurate cerrar bien el salon.

**Tails:** okay.

todos se retiran del taller ecepto tails claro es su casa,el team chaotix se retira acompañando a cream a su casa y luego se van a su agencia de detective mientras que Sonic acompaña Amy.

**En las afueras del taller.**

**¿?:** Estos nada mas pierden su tiempo me largo de aqui CHAOS CONTROL!

**En el camino!**

**Amy:** gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Sonic.

**Sonic:** no hay de que!

**Amy:** Sabes Sonic lo que mas deseo de navidad es que estemos todos junto y los pasemos bien .

**Sonic:** yo tambien.

**Amy:**y sobre todo pasarla bien con tigo( le da un beso en la mejilla) nos vemos luego a su casa.

**Sonic:**nos vemos amy( de Sonic: no se que me esta pasando, no te confundas sonic recuerda que es la misma acosadora que no te da espacio, pero es verdad que ultimanete a cambiado mucho ya no la misma espero que esto dure eee espera creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Sonic se retira corriendo a su casa.

**...**

una ves mas una especie pequeña máquina que al parecer está grabando a Sonic y a sus demas amigos enviandole las imagenes a una gran pantalla a un laboratorio oscuro solo iluminado por la luz que emitía la pantalla gigante que solo se podía ver una sombra de un hombre gordo.

**¿?:** no creas que todo saldra bien Sonic las apariencias engañan!

**Continuara...**

**Espero que le haya gustado me dejan review please y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi a todos mis queridos lectores aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia navideña que lo disfruten..**

**Nota:** Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ...

**Capitulo 4: Las cosas se complican/solo un dia para la fiesta**

Ya casi todo estaba listo para la fiesta de navidad era 23 de diciembre aproximadamente las 8 am el team sonic y el team chaotix estaban reunidos en la casa de cream ayudando en lo que podian en la cocina aunque solo conseguieron que Amy se enfureciera y sacara su martillo ya que los deja solos unos minutos y incendian la cocina de Vanilla provocando que un pequeño retraso en los preparativos.

**Sonic:** en serio lo sentimos Amy solo queriamos ayudar.

**Tails:** yo les dije que no intervinieran pero ellos insistian.

**Knuckles:** A mi no me miren yo no hice nada.

Amy se sentia furiosa mientras miraba como el team chaotix apagaba el incendio miraba a los chicos con una mirada acecina: Chicos se que querian ayudar pero dejen la cocina a las damas ahora nos vamos a retrasar para la proxima si quieren ayudar mejor NO AYUDEN!,se retira del Salon y se dirige a donde se encontraba la dulce cream.

**Vector:** Listo con esto bastara.

**Espio:** para la proxima jamas intentemos cocinar si no estamos listos, que humillante.

**Charmy:** no es para tanto solo queriamos ayudar.

**Vector:** mejor acerquemonos a Sonic ya veo que Amy se fue.

**Espio:** esa chica cuando se enoja golpea muy fuerte.

El team chaotix se le acerca al team Sonic.

Sonic y los demas miraban al team chaotix con odio ya que los culpables del incendio fue su culpa por querer experimentar con el caldo y el pollo ya que estaban deseperados de terminar entonces subieron la temperatura al maximo provocando una pequeña explocion haciendo que la cocina se incendira, pero el reproche de Amy se lo dieron a ellos.

**Vector:** jeje lo sentimos chicos.

Sonic y Knuckles mostraban sus puños y se le veia la cara enojada mientras que el pequeño zorro tenia una mirada de cientifico loco mientras sacaba una especia de cañon apuntandoles en la pobres detectives se ponian cada vez mas nerviosos con las expresiones de ellos entonces la pequeña abeja rompe el ambiente tenzo.

**Charmy:** en verdad lo sentimos chicos solo queriamos ayudar ya que es la primera vez que estamos tanto tiempo con personas que no son de nuestra agencia en eso de una fiesta en verdad lo sentimos.

Las palabras de Chramy hacian efecto en el team Sonic haciendo que estos se relajaran.

**Sonic:** bah ya lo hecho , hecho esta mejor reparemos la cocina de vainilla antes de que ella llegue de hacer las compras.

Todos acintieron fueron en busca de varias herramientas y comensaron a reconstruir la cocina de vainilla suerte que no aruinaron el refigerador decia Tails ya que de verdad no hubieran vivido para contarla ya que ahi estaba casi toda la comida que habia hecho Vainilla para la fiesta.

**Con Amy y cream**

Amy caminaba furiosa a la habitacion de Cream toca la puerta y luego entra.

**Amy:** como vas Cream.

**Cream:** hasta ahora bien , que te pasa te noto furiosa.

Amy respira ondo y se le acerca a Cream .

**Amy:** lo siento Cream pero esos tontos destruyeron tu cocina, no puedo darles unos minutos que atendieran la estufa y el horno y cuando regreso la cocina esta toda incendiada.

**Cream:** no te preocupes Amy se que no fue su intencion.

**Amy:** bueno , en este momento deben de estar reconstruyendola deveriamos terminar con las invitaciones.

**Cream:** okay

Cheese sale de abajo de la cama de cream provocando que estas se sorprendiran a verlo en especial Cream que estaba muy Feliz por el regreso de su amigo lo toma y lo abraza.

**Cream:** cheese ya regresaste.

**Cheese:** chao chao!

**Amy:** hola cheese( se le acerca y le toca la cabeza provocando una sonrisa en el pequeño Chao)

**Cream:** ahora tengo mas animos de terminar los regalos.

**Amy:**y yo de terminar las invitaciones.

Amy coge unas targetas en blancos comienza a ponerles nombres de todos los invitados que ivan a ir a la fiesta de repente noto algo extraño cuando le ponia nombre a una se puso muy pensativa lo cual Cream pudo notar en su rostro.

**Cream:** Pasa algo con las invitaciones.

**Amy:** es.. solo que hice una para Shadow pero hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de el y conociondolo se que no vendria nunca a convivido con ninguno de nosotros con algo que no sea de salvar al mundo.

**Cream:**de todas maneras hasle una,nunca se sabe lo que podria pasar,cambiando de tema que lastima que no podremos invitar a Chris ya que se fue del pais con su familia y no sabemos a donde.

**Amy:** Tienes razon, con lo de Chris la debe de estar pasando bien con su familia con eso nos basta.

**Cream:** invitaras tambien al señor roboth omega.

**Amy:** no lo se recuerda que seguramente debe de estar en una mision de la GUN o algo asi.

**Cream:** (un poco triste) bueno si tu lo dices sigamos en lo que estabamos

**Amy:** bien!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de la ciudad (un especie de cañon)se podia apreciar una persecucion seguida de una batalla,donde un Erizo de color negro con betas rojas y un robot en forma de yet le disparaba mientras este lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, mientras que en la cima otro robot lo estaba vigilando sin que el se diera cuenta, con un pequeño comunicador en su brazo y con sus ojos le enviava una señar a un laboratorio.

**¿?:** objetivo en la mira le lanzo otro robot.

**¿?:**si , luego te retiras ya tengo lo que necesito.

**¿?:**a la orden doctor.

Mientras el roboth cortaba la comunicacion se retira mientras a la vez presionaba un boton provocando que saliera un robot gigante desde lo cielos aterrizando en medio de la persecucion del Erizo negro.

**¿?:** con esto no podras detenerme eggman.

Los dos robots tiraban simultaneamente misiles y laser al erizo negro pero este solo lo seguia esquivando facilmente tirandole su lanza chaos impactando con ellos pero a los robots no les hizo ningun rasaguño provocando que el erizo se enojara: ya me estoy cansando de ustedes.

**RY:** OBJETIVO LOCALIZADO DISPARAR LANZA LLAMAS.

**RG:** SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG DEBES SER DESTRUIDO ACTIVAR PUÑO DE ACERO.

**Shadow:** Humph! no es suficiente CHAOS CONTROL!(telestranportandose esquivando ambos ataques y aparacenidose detras de ambos robots)

**Shadow:** ya es la hora CHAOS BLAST!(poniendose de un color rojo intenso y probacando una enorme exploxion destruyendo los dos robots por completo.)

**Shadow:** listo(se acerca su mano) Habla Shadow the hedgehog me temo que el doctor Eggman no pudo ser identificado quiero que me comunique con el robotOmega E-123 de inmediato su ayuda es requerida.

**::**lo sentimos Shadow pero el robot agente Omega E-123 esta en una mision muy importante en este momento no esta disponible, con relacion a Eggman seguiremos nosotros es todo por ahora cambio y fuera.(cortando la transmicion)

**Shadow:** que es lo que planeas Eggman odio admitirlo pero seguramente tiene que ver con Sonic deberia de avisarle aunque me deteste por ello, esos deben de estar divirtiendose sin tener idea de lo que viene.

Luego de decir esas palabras se va patinando a donde su nuevo destino Station Square.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Vector:** estoy agotado nunca crei que fuera tan dificir reparar una cocina(limpiandose las gotas de sudor de la frente)

**Sonic:** ni que lo digas .

**Tails:** lo bueno es que la pudimos reparar .

**Knuckles:** la proxima vez no me vuelvan a meter en esto.

**Charmy:** pero si ni siquiera te obligamos apuesto lo hiciste porque le tienes miedo a Amy jajaja.

Knuckles lo mira con una mirada acecina y luego lo golpea.

**Knuckles:** hump! a ver si te sigues riendo.

Charmy se soba la cabeza se levanta y se esconde detras de Espio: si ya me callo.

**Sonic:** debo admitir que me da miedo ver enojada a Amy nunca se sabe hasta donde puede llegar es mejor no provocarla.  
Los 5 se rieron menos Knuckles que solo tenia los brazos cruzados, de repente se escucha una fuerte explocion que hace que toda la casa de Cream temblara fuertemente.

**Espio**: que fue eso.

**Tails:** no lo se echemos un vistazo en la ventana.

Tails vuela a la ventana y se queda solprendido por lo que sus ojos ven: - tienen que ver esto- los chicos se acercan y se quedan igual que Tails se podia ver una un humo intenso que se apreciaba desde el centro de la ciudad apesar de qu estaban en un lugar bien alejado de la ciudad.

**Vector:** estan viendo lo mismo que yo.

**Knuckles:** solo conosco una persona que es capaz de hacer esto.

**Sonic:** EGGMAN!

**Tails:** ya sabia yo que eggman planeaba algo es por eso que estaba en esa tienda de robotica y mecanica.

**Charmy:** tu sabias de esto.

**Sonic:** si sabias porque no me digiste.

**Tails:** lo siento Sonic es que no estaba seguro de que era el estabamos en el tornado 2 y tampoco queria preocuparte.

**Sonic:** bueno no importa tenemos que detenerlo.

En ese momento baja de la habitacion Cream Amy y Cheese y se le acerca con cara de preocupacion a los chicos.

**Amy:** que fue eso.

**Cream:** tengo miedo mi mama todavia no llega.

**Sonic:** creemos que pudo hacer un roboth de Eggman ahora mismo voy para alla.

**Team Chaotix:** nosotros tambien .

Vector se le acerca a Cream: no te preoucupes pequeña te prometo que traere a tu mama sana y salva. Cream no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas y Abraza a Vector provocando que este se sintiera feliz y con mas fuerza.

**Tails:** yo tambien voy !

**Knuckles:** vas a nececitar mucha ayuda que te conste que solo te ayudo porque tambien quiro que eggman deje de ser una amenaza para la master esmeralda.

**Sonic:** como digas(levantando su pulgar)

**Amy:** yo tambien voy le enseñare a eggman un par de cosas (sacando su martillo)

**Sonic:** claro que no iras es muy peligroso ademas tienes que quedarte aqui cuidando a Cream y lo mas importante si algo te pasara no me lo perdonare(mirando fijamente a Amy)

**Amy: ** S..onic(sonrojada) estabien.  
Todos a ecepcion de Amy , Cream y Cheese salen de la casa , mientras que Amy se despedia desde la puerta: que tenga suerte chicos.

**Tails:** chicos tenemos un problema.

**Sonic:** que pasa Tails.

**Tails:** es el tornado 2 no esta capacitado para llevar a todas estas personas.

**Vector:** tengo una idea, yo y Knuckles y Espio nos ponemos en las dos alas del Avion mientras que Charmy va contigo en el otro asciento , ya sabemos que Sonic puede llegar corriendo estan de acuerdo conmigo.

**Todos:**(menos Tails) SII!

**Sonic:** que pasa ahora Tails.

**Tails:** es que tampoco el tornado no esta totalmente capacitado para el combate te dije que algunas de mis maquinas nececitaban ser actulizadas de inmediato y con todo esto de los preparativos para la fiesta me olvide de hacerlo , ademas es mejor que bayamos primero a mi taller y usemos el tornado x es el unico que funciona correctamente para el combate en este momento.

**Sonic:** ya no hay tiempo Tails se que ese tornado servira confia en mi .

**Tails:** si tu lo dices.

Cada quien tomo su puesto en el tornado mientras que Sonic se dirigia a toda velocidad donde sobresalia ese humo en station Square.

**Station Square**

La gente gritaba y escapaba como locos de aquellos 4 robots , 2 de ellos tipo yet y 2 gigantes , lo cuales atacaban los edificios y destruian los automoviles de las la nada aparece Rouge y tira un par de bombas de color morado a unos de los robots tipo yet, haciendo que se alejara de un par de personas que estaban a punto de ser disparadas con el lanza llama de este robots.

**Rouge :** Eso estubo cerca, ya decia yo que eggman no dejaria esta fecha en paz.

El robot yet comenzo a persequir a rouge disparandole su lanza llamas, rouge hace unas maniobras aereas y esquiva el ataque pero ahora este la vuelve atacar con varios lazers que venian de muchas direcciones que rouge apenas podia esquivar: donde estan los heroes cuando mas se los necesitan, luego de decir eso un lazer le atina a rouge provacando que ella descendiera al bacio.  
mientras cai pudo ver un avion que se acercaba mas a la ciudad con varias figuras de colores, la cual la figura de color Rojo salta del avion y a toda velocidad se le acerca cada ves mas y luego la sostiene evitando su caida.

**Rouge:** juesto a tiempo!

**Knuckles:** no me hagas soltarte.

**Rouge:** se que no lo harias(guñandole un ojo provocando un leve sonrojo en el equidna)

Los dos decienden en un edificio : aqui estaras a salvo no me hagas volver a salrvarte de nuevo.

**Rouge:** como digas Knucki!

**Knuckles:** ya te e dicho que no me llames asi. AHH Olvidalo.

Knukles le da la señar al tornado 2 para aterrizar en el edificio donde se encontraba lo cual van y aterrizan ,seguidos por Sonic que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba con todos salen del tornado.

**Sonic:** ya estamos aqui , Rouge ya que estabas aqui antes de nosotros quiero que nos diga todo lo que sabes,

**Rouge:** bueno blue no se mucho solo que son 4 robots 2 voladores y 2 de tierra pero lo curioso que eggman no a salido de su escondite.

**Tails:**umm es muy extraño.

**Vector:** no tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que rescatar a la señora Vainilla junto con la ciudad.

**Charmy:** tienes razon, CUIDADOOO!

Al decir eso de la nada salio uno de los robots gigante y golpeo el edificio donde estaban ellos provacando que este temblara y que los chicos calleran al suelo.

**Tails:** hay que destruirlos rapidos o destruiran la ciudad y aruinaran la navidad(levantandose)

Los demas se levantan!

**Sonic:** Tails tiene Razon , ahora son 4 robots 2 de tierra y 2 de aire, yo Knuckles, Vector y Espio nos encargaremos de los de tierras mientras que Tails, Rouge y Charmy se encargan de los voladores.

**Rouge:** yo nunca dije que ayudaria.

**Knuckles:** tipico de ti huir cuando la cosa se pone fea si no vas a ayudar mejor no estorves.

**Rouge:** estabien ayudare.

**Tails:** Si eso es todo al ataque.

Al decir esto Tails se sube en el tornado 2 junto con Charmy mientras que rouge se pone en una de las alas , al mismo tiempo que Sonic y los otros bajan del edificio donde se encontraba los robots gigante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eggman:** esto deberia funcionar te dije Sonic que las apariencias engañan a ver como salen de esta jojojo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de la ciudad Shadow se dirigia a toda velociad a esta pudo notar el humo que salia al parecer sus sospechas estaban en los cierto.

**Shadow:** lo suponia, tengo que darme prisa si no huebiera gastado toda esa energia con esos estupido robots de eggman hubiera utilzado mi Chaos Control para llegar mas rapido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cream:** crees que estaran bien Amy.

**Amy:** claro que si cream no te preoucupes Sonic y los demas salvaran la ciudad y traeran a tu madre(la abraza)

**En Station Square**

**Vector:** (le lanzaba fuego al robot) ay lo tienes robot,ee Espio ten cuidado.

Al decir esto el robot gigante casi golpea a Espio pero este Se vuelve invisible y lo esquiva luego les lanza unas estrellas ninja pero no le hacen ningun efecto.  
Sonic lo atacaba con su Spin Atack en uno de sus pies sequidos por Knuckles que lo atacaba con sus puños rodeado en fuego haciendo que el robots se callera.

**Sonic:** Bien hecho Knuckles, solo nos falta terminar con el.

**Knuckles:** Lo mismo digo.

**Vector:** ataquemolos todos juntos es nuestra oportunidad.

Al decir eso Vector tiraba fuego de su boca mientras que Espio tiraba estrellas y kunais rodeadas de viento, seguido por Knuckles que le daba puños rodeados en fuego dejando el roboth casi destruido.

**Sonic:** lo mejor para el final.

Sonic concentra su energia y usa su famoso spin Dash se dirige a toda velociad al casi destruido robot y lo golpea justo en el medio provocando que este se destruyera.

**Espio:** uno menos solo nos falta uno esperemos que los demas tengan la misma suerte.

**En el Aire.**

Tails y Charmy en el Tornado le lanzaban lazers a los RJ seguido por rouge que le lanzaba bombas moradas, pero a estos no le hacian efecto.

**Tails:** estos robots son mas duro de lo que pense(maniobraba el tornado esquivando uno de los ataques de estos)

**Charmy:** ni que lo digas tantas bueltas me estan mareando.

**Rouge:**(posandose en el ala del tornado 2)ustedes dos dejen de bromear si queremos derrotarlos tenemos que trabajar juntos que les parece si volvemos a atacar , Tails dispara a mi señar de acuerdo.

**Tails:** si

Rouge se retira del ala del tornado comienza a prepararse mientras que el robot yet se le acerca cada ves mas: espera.. espera.. AHORA DISPARA A MAXIMA POTENCIA- Tails le obedece lanza el lazer mas potente que tiene y le da en el ala deracha en ese momento rouge se le sube encima del ala del robot Yet y hace un circulo de sus bombas moradas haciendo que este explotara y callera al vacio.

**Rouge:** bien funciono uno menos falta uno , hablando de el donde estara metido.

**Tails:** ROUGE CUIDADO!

El otro robot yet aparecio de la nada y le disparo a rouge pero esta lo esquiva justo a tiempo , luego prepara su nuevo ataque para disparar al tornado.-Tails quitate de ahi-

**Tails:** No puedo el tornado 2 se quedo sin energia por el ultimo ataque no puedo moberme hasta que se vuelava a recargar.  
El robot estaba apuntando y cargando su energia para dispararle al tornado ,Rouge trataba de evitarlo pero cuando se le acercaba con su patada tornado fue rechazada por un campo electrico provocando que se aleje de este, el robot estaba a punto de disparar,pero cuando todo paracia perdido un fuerte color rojo se podia apreciar-CHAOS BLAST-evitando que el robotd dispara y al mismo tiempo destruyendolo por completo.

**Rouge/Tails/Charmy:** shadow!

Shadow da un sarto y se posa en la ala dereha del tornado 2.

**Shadow:** parece que llegue justo a tiempo.

**Tails:** muchas gracias Shadow.

**Rouge:** pero donde haz estado todo este tiempo pense que estabas en una mision de la GUN pero no me confirmaron nada.

**Shadow:**estas en lo cierto llevo semanas tratando de buscar el paradero de Eggman pero no tenido suerte , ahora que lo pienso este robos son iguales a los que me atacaron en las afuaras de la ciudad si es haci eggman los fortalecio con los datos que devio obtener en mi batalla.

**Charmy:** usted es increible, ups casi se me olvida los otros tambien estan peleando con otros robots pero estos son gigantes tenemos que darle una ayuda.

**Rouge:** ya que estas aqui nos ayudaras.

**Shadow:** los ayudare(cruzado de brazos)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Vector:** donde estara ese robot

Al decir eso el RG sale detras de el y lo golpea con su puño de acero dejandolo grabemente herido tirado en el suelo.

**Espio:**Vector estas bien(acercandosele)

**Vector:** e-estoy bien (levantandondose) solo me cogio desprevenido.  
se le acerca Sonic y Knuckles.

**Sonic:** este robot es diferente a los otros parece como si..

**Knuckles:** como que dilo rapido.

**Sonic:** como...Cuidado!

El RG lanza un lanza llamas lo cual nuestros heroes apenas logran esquivar.

**Knuckles:** viste eso.

**Espio:** al parecer copio los ataques del robot volador.

**Sonic:** a eso me referia este es mas poderoso que los demas juntos tenemos tener cuidado.

**Los demas:** okey.

Los 4 hacian los mismos ataques de la ves pasada pero estos solo provocaban unos leves rasguños en el RG, mientras que este convirtio su puño de acero rodeado en llamas impactando con los chicos.

**Sonic:** saben que ya me estoy cansando de este tipo tendre que utilizar..

En ese momento El tornado 2 desde lo alto le dispara pequeños misiles al roboth haciendo que un fuerte humo lo cubriera, los chicos aprobecharon y se subieron en las alas del tornado y se fueron a un edificio alto lejos de el, donde aterrizan y se dan cuenta de una presencia que los toma por sorpresa.

**Sonic:** Shadow! cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo.

**Shadow**:no somos amigos.

**Tails:** todos estan bien.

**Knuckles:** al parecer si.

**Rouge:** Que haremos con el robot gigante.

**Shadow:** dejamelo ami.

Shadow se iva a retirar pero fue detenido por sonic: te acompaño necesitaras mi ayuda.

**Shadow:** haz lo que quieras CHAOS CONTROL!

**Sonic:** jeje tu no cambias, nos vemos luego chicos intenten buscar a Vainilla.y se retira en una rafaga azul.

**Vector:**ES verdad !

**Tails:** no te preocupes la encontraremos.

Tails junto con Charmy, Rouge, Espio y Vector comenzaron a elevarse.

**Rouge:** no vienes!

**Knuckles:**no, ire con los otros , soy mas del tipo de pelea que buscador.

**Rouge:** como quieras solo cuidate y recuerda lo de mañana.(se va volando)

**Knuckles:**Claro que no lo e olvidado tonta murcielaga(se dirige donde estan Sonic y Shadow)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shadow aparece en el lugar de la batalla seguido por Sonic.

**Sonic:** ya que estamos aqui deberiamos terminar con esto con un ataque conbinado.

**Shadow:** yo trabajo solo , pero me diste una idea espera que te de la señar.

**Sonic:** como quieras.

El RG gigante comenzaba a cargar su puño para hacer su ataque , pero Shadow llega a donde se encontraba su puño.-CHAOS BLAST- haciendo que el puño se cayera al suelo. -AHORA-

**Sonic:** ENTENDIDO!

Sonic saca una esmeralda chaos concentra su energia y hace su spin atack con mas potencia el cual le impacta en la cabeza del robot haciendo que le explotara.

**Sonic:** Con esto debe bastar.

**Shadow: **aun no.

El robot gigante aun si cabeza se seguia moviendo pero de la nada salio Knuckles a toda potencia con su puño rodedo de Fuego golpea el pie Izquierdo del robot haciendo que este se callera al piso.

**Sonic:** justo a tiempo

**Knuckles:** tu lo as dicho.

**Shadow:** hump!

**Sonic:** shadow piensas los mismo que yo.

**Shadow:** Creo que si.

**Sonic:** Knuckles ataca de nuevo , pero su otra pierna.

**Knuckles:** entendido.

Knuckles hace el mismo ataque y destruye la otra pierna del que Shadow y Sonic hacen simultaneamente su Spin Atack dirigiendose a lo que quedaba del robot gigante destruyendolo por completo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Eggman:** noo como es posible mis planes eran perfectos , que no se te suba a la cabeza Sonic todavia no as visto lo ultimo de mi.(golpeando el teclado de su computadora y golpeando a sus robots asistentes)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sonic:** que bueno que todo salio bien gracias por tu ayuda Shadow salvaste la navidad.

**Shadow**: no me lo agradesca.

**Sonic:** hablando de navidad quieres venir a nuestra fiesta ya que eggman no atacara por un tiempo es un buen momento para que compartas con nosotros.

**Shadow:** lo siento no tengo tiempo para eso, de todos modos gracias CHAOS CONTROL!

**Knuckles:** nunca cambiara cierto.

**Sonic:** al menos lo intente, pero tengo la corazonada que el vendra a la fiesta.

**Knuckles:** si tu lo dices, deberiamos regresar estoy seguro que los demas ya debieron encontrar a la madre de cream.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la casa de Cream solo se escuchaban los llantos de ella que no dejaba de abrazar a su madre.

**Amy:** te lo dije cream los chicos cumplieron su promesa.

**Tails:** quien diria que tu madre estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad en un hospital ayudando a los heridos por el ataque de eggman.

**Charmy:** es una gran eso es que vector esta ena..

Vector golpea a Charmy

**Vector:** lo bueno que usted esta bien(sonrojado.)

**Vainilla:** no es nada chicos solo me gusta ayudar a las personas hablando de heridos veo que tu lo estas Vector dejame curarte tus heridas.

**Vector:** no se preoucupe estare bien.

**Vainilla**: en serio lo hago con mucho gusto esperame aqui traere el botiquin de emergencia Cream acompañame.

**Cream:** Si mama, vamos cheese

Las dos junto con cheese salen de la habitacion

**Amy:** donde esta Rouge no estaba con ustedes.

**Espio:** dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer.

En ese momento llegan Knuckles y Sonic.

**Sonic:**como estan chicos.

Amy se puso muy feliz al ver a Sonic que se levanto del sillon y se dirigio donde Sonic abrazandolo fuerte mente y llorando de Felicidad.

**Amy:** Sonic me alegro de que estes bien estaba muy preocupada por ti.

**Sonic:** (sonrojado) vale Amy no te pongas asi.

**Tails:** donde esta Shadow.

**Knuckles:** quien sabe despues de terminar la batalla desaparecio a quien sabe donde.

**Charmy:** lo bueno es que por fin podremos celebrar la fiesta.

**Amy:** (solatando a Sonic)hablando de fiesta ya hice las invitaciones un momento.(se dirige a la mesa toma la invitaciones)

**Amy:** estas son(les da a cada quien sus invitaciones.) solo faltan rouge, Shadow , Omega y Big.

**Sonic:** no te preocupes yo le entrego a big y a Shadow.

**Tails:** knuckles deberias de darle la de rouge con eso que pasa mucho tiempo con tigo jeje.

**Knuckles:** como digas.

Amy le entrega las invitaciones de Shadow y big a Sonic mientra le entrega la de rouge a Knuckles.

**Sonic:** nos vemos luego(abandonando el lugar)

**Knuckles:** yo tambien me retiro.(abandonando el lugar)

En ese momento llegan Cream y Vainilla con el botiquin, luego comienzan a curar las heridas de Vector, el pobre trataba de hacerse el fuerte en frente de Vainilla poniendo caras chistosa, provacando que todos sortaran carcajadas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un frondoso pantano.

**Sonic:** aqui tienes big no olvides ir.

**Big:** Froogy y yo estaremos ahi.

**Sonic:** nos vemos aya.

Se retira en una rafaga azul.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Angel island

**Knuckles:** Alfin podre estar con la master esmeralda a sido un dia muy duro(recostandose y mirando la invitacion de Rouge)Donde estara esa murcielaga .

**¿?:** me buscabas.

**Knuckles:** deja de esconderte tengo que darte algo(levantandose)

Rouge se le acerca y el le entrega su invitacion.

**Rouge:** baya que la Rose se esforso en esto, estoy emocionada de que sea mañana.

**Knuckles:** aunque no lo creas yo tambien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de la ciudad

**Sonic:** sabia que estarias aqui.

**Shadow:** ahora que quieres.

**Sonic:** vine a entregarte esto(le lanza la invitacion)

**Shadow:** (atrapandola)ya te dije que no ire a tu tonta fiesta.

**Sonic:** algo me dice que si iras, bueno nos vemos luego(retirandose del lugar)

Shadow veia como el sol se iva ocultando mientras miraba su invitacion se sentian extraño -por alguna razon no se porque siento un dolor en el pecho cuando mencionan la navidad seguramente tiene que ver algo mi pasado que decidi olvidar.-

**Continuara...**

**Espero que le haya gustado todo lo bueno algun dia tiene que terminar como este año junto con este fic que casi llega a su fin me dejan reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! ya volví perdone la tardanza , aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia navideña**

**Sonic: pero ya paso navidad**

**Sonatika: callate no te metas.**

**Sin nada mas que decir disfruten el capitulo!**

**nota:**sonic ni sus amigos nos son mios...

**Capitulo 5: La fiesta inolvidable**

**PDV Amy**

Ya es el día esperado no me lo puedo creer con todo y lo de eggman sus planes no se cumplieron claro eso se debe a mi héroe y a los demás, son alrededor de la 10am me levante muy animada me bañe , me vestí, hice mi desayuno y fui directamente a donde cream necesitaba terminar los regalos con ella y ayudar a Vainilla con los últimos platillos que serviremos en nuestra fiesta. Al llegar entre a su casa me dirige a la cocina a ayudar a Vainilla.-hola- le dije. Al percatarse de mi presencia vainilla me contesto.

-Hola Amy como estas-

-Bien, solo vine a ayudarte en lo que necesitas y a cream con los regalos-

-no te preocupes ya casi termino solo preparo una sorpresa extra para todos mejor ayuda a cream-

-está bien-

Me despido de Vainilla y me dirijo a la habitación de cream toco la puerta luego decido pasar, me le acerco y le hablo.

-hola cream como vas con los regalos-

-muy bien Amy me están quedando muy lindos espero que a todos les guste verdad cheese.

-chao chao-

-recuerda que todavía nos falta comprar algunas cosas-

- es verdad se me había olvidado mejor las compro ahora espérame aquí vuelvo en seguida-

-okey amy te espero.

Me despido de cream y de vainilla salgo de su casa me dirijo a la estación de trenes luego entro, mientras iba en el camino veo una ráfaga azul desde la ventana ese seguramente era Sonic me pregunto a donde se dirige? quien sabe , luego de llegar a station square me dirige al centro comercial.

Al entrar me percate que hay demasiada gente será difícil encontrar lo que busco pero no importa es muy importante que lo encuentre, luego de unas pocas horas de recorrer las tiendas encontré lo que buscaba, lo page y salí del centro comercial. Pienso en ir a donde Tails tengo que confirmar si todo está en orden no quiero ni pensar que algo le paso al salón, me dirige a la estación de trenes rumbo a mystick ruins.

Cuando llego voy directamente a su taller, al llegar toco la puerta y me habré Tails.-Hola que te trae por aquí Amy - me contesta el pequeño zorro mientras me invita a pasar.-solo vine a verificar si todo está en orden en el salón.

-si todo está bien si quieres te lo muestro-

Me dirijo junto con el al salón donde esta toda la decoraciones para nuestra fiesta luego abra la puerta y confirmo lo que me dice-al parecer todo está en orden - le dije

-ves te lo dije, lo he mantenido cerrado-

-Que bien ya no puedo esperar hasta la noche-

-yo también no puedo esperar, quieres un poco de te Amy lo acabo de hacer-

- si gracias-

Tails cerró la puerta del salón y nos dirigimos a su sala principal me dice que me siente en el sofá mientras el sirve el té, luego me lo da.

-aquí tienes -

-muchas gracias Tails-

Le doy un pequeño sorbo.-esta delicioso, cambiando de tema has visto a Sonic-

- no lo he visto en todo el día me pregunto donde estará-

- bueno, quien sabe hace un buen rato lo vi desde la ventana de la estación de trenes-

-umm! es un poco extraño pero ya lo conocemos-

-eso es verdad, mejor me retiro tengo que ir donde cream-

-para que-

- es una pequeña solpresa-

- ¿?-

Me despido de Tails salgo de su taller y me dirijo a donde cream, definitavemente tengo que terminar los demás regalos.

**Fin PDV**

**PDV Sonic**

Como pasa el tiempo ya es 24 de diciembre, no puedo creer que todo esté listo para hoy, no fue fácil pero lo hicimos todos y principalmente con la ayuda de Amy, tengo que admitir que ha sido muy diferente como es habitualmente debería de recompensarla de alguna manera pero cómo? no tengo idea que regalarle umm! mejor le digo a Tails el debe saber que darle, pensándolo bien debe de estar ocupado, si me doy prisa tal vez pueda encontrar algo en station square.

A toda mi velocidad paso por el tren y llego sin darme cuenta llego a station square a un centro comercial, es un poco vergonzoso cuando entro a una tienda de chicas, algunas me miraban y se reían, yo no evitaba sonrojarme de vergüenza me le acerco a una de las vendedoras para pedirle un consejo de que debería de darle a una chica, ella me dice y rápidamente busco lo que me dijo y lo pago, estaba muy nervioso no sé cómo se lo voy a entregar a Amy , cuando salía de la tienda pude ver desde lejos a Amy me asuste y salí de ahí lo mas rápido sin que ella lo notara .

Estaba pensando en ir donde Tails pero me imagino que Amy irá a visitarlo para revisar el salón está muy metida en esto, no me la quiero encontrar no se como reaccionar además por alguna razón no le puedo mentir por eso mayormente la evito, mejor visito a knuckles.

Al llegar a angel island me le acerco a knuckles como siempre en su puesto de guardián de la master esmeralda espero que no se le olvide que hoy es la fiesta.

- que hay knuckles-

- eres tú! que quieres-

-vine a visitarte, además recuerda que hoy es la fiesta-

-si lo sé-

- que le darás a rouge jiji-

-porque tengo que darle algo a esa murciélaga-

- bueno solo digo mejor me voy a mi casa, ahh casi se me olvida tienes que ponerte ropa para la fiesta-

- para que-

- para verse bien, tampoco me agrada la idea pero hay que hacerlo-

- como sea-

Me despido de Knuckles ahora que lo pienso no esta tan mal la idea de ponerme ropa aunque no es mi estilo pero es por algo especial solo espero que ese cabeza de huevo no vuelva a molestar.

**Fin PDV **

Ya casi era de noche alrededor de las 7pm todo estaba casi listo Amy y cream terminaron los regalos y Vainilla con su platillo especial, solo les faltaba llevar la comida al taller y bestirse, Amy llama a los chaotix y a tails para que vengan a ayudar, por más que intento llamar a Sonic no pudo localizarlo y knuckles ni se diga. Al llegar los demás cada quien cogía los platillos y lo entraban en los asientos traseros del tornado x, cuando metieron toda la comida Tails se despide de cream y los otros y junto con Amy se dirigen a su taller. Cuando llegaron con mucho cuidado fueron llevando los platillos al salón poniéndolos en la mesa principal, luego se retiraron del lugar. Amy le dice que cuide bien el salón, se despide y luego se va del lugar a su casa para vestirse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿?: **Me la pagaras Sonic, ni creas que dejare que tus planes se cumplan, muy pronto veras a lo que me refiero.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el taller de Tails

Ya era la hora, Tails iba recibiendo a los invitados que llegaban el zorrito tenía un esmoquin negro con una corbata de color naranja, primero llegaron los Chaotix, Vector llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde, Charmy llevaba un camisa naranja con un pantalón negro, Espio llevaba una camisa blanca con un pañuelo morado en el cuello y pantalones negros, cada chico tenía sus zapatos habituales.

**Tails: **pasen por aquí. (Mientras los guiaba al salón)

**Vector: **gracias.

Al llegar Tails los puso en su mesa y les dice que no toquen nada hasta que los demás lleguen todos mirando fijamente a Vector el tiene fama de glotón luego se retira a recibir a los demás invitados. Luego llega Big con Froggy , el llevaba un pantalón negro con un saco y una corbata y froggy llevaba un pequeño moño negro en el cuello,

**Big: **gracias por invitarnos es nuestra primera fiesta con personas.

**Tails: **no hay de qué.

Tails lo lleva al salón lo sienta en la mesa de los chaotix y luego se retira a la puerta.-esto de ser el anfitrión es agotador en donde estas Amy ahora te necesito más que nunca-luego de decir eso llega Amy con un vestido largo de color rojo con detalles de rosas de cuello en v , tenía una cola recogida con 2 flequillos en la cara más lo que tenia habitualmente y tacones rojos ligeramente altos.

**Amy: **listo ya llegue Tails, como vas.

**Tails: **bien creo, hasta ahora han llegado los chaotix y big.

**Amy: **todavía no sabes nada de Sonic.

**Tails: **no lo he visto en todo el día.

**Amy: **ve a buscarlo yo me encargare de los demás invitados.

**Tails: **okey.

Tails con su tornado sale de su taller y se dirige a la casa de Sonic. Mientras que Amy atendía a los invitado que iban llegando. Llegan Cream y Vainilla, y cheese, cream llevaba un vestido naranja con amarillo con detalles de flores de colores con zapatillas de color dorado y dos cintas en las orejas en forma de flor, Vainilla llevaba un vestido largo negro con amarillo con tacones altos de color dorado tenía una un pequeño adorno en las orejas de color amarillo.

**Amy: **pasen por aquí.

**Vainilla: **esta muy linda Amy.

**Cream: **seguro es para el señor Sonic.

**Amy: **muchas gracias, quiero que Sonic se fije en mi por eso el vestido tenía que ser perfecto. Trajeron los regalos.

**Vainilla: **si no te preocupes, los tenemos lo pondremos en otra habitación.

Amy junto Cream y a Vainilla guardan los regalos en un salón diferente luego Amy las lleva al salón de la fiesta y las sienta en una mesa al lado de los chaotix las chicas quedan sorprendidas todo estaba perfecto, luego se retira a la puerta. Llega Rouge con un vestido largo negro con rosado el cuello en v y tacones alto, con el cabello recogido y un pequeño flequillo que sobresale de en su rostro.

**Rouge:** valla rose no sabía que te vestías tan bien.

**Amy: **lo mismo digo, seguramente es para Knuckles cierto.

**Rouge: **tal vez, y lo tuyo es para Sonic o me equivoco.

**Amy: **no te equivocas.

Amy la lleva al salón de la fiesta y la sienta en una mesa al lado de Cream y Vainilla. Luego se retira a la puerta luego llega Knuckles con una camisa blanca con pantalones negros y una corbata roja.

**Amy: **hola Knuckles.

**Knuckles: **espero no llegar tarde estaba haciendo algo importante.

**Amy: **está bien, solo faltan Sonic y Shadow.

**Knuckles: **como sea.

Amy lleva a Knuckles y lo sienta con Rouge aunque a lo primero no quería termino aceptándolo, como solo faltaban Shadow, ya que Tails fue a buscar a Sonic, ella comienza a servir algunos bocadillos sencillos con Soda mientras los que faltaban llegan.

**Amy: **espero que Tails logre encontrar a Sonic.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tails llega a la casa de Sonic aterriza el tornado luego entra a la casa y va directamente a su habitación.

**Tails: **Sonic donde has estado todo el día normalmente vas a mi taller.

**Sonic: **lo siento Tails es que he estado tratando de no encontrarme con Amy.

**Tails: **porque?

**Sonic: **lo que pasa es que no sé como reaccionar cuando la vea.

**Tails: **igual que siempre.

**Sonic: **lo digo es que... Estoy un poco nervioso.

**Tails: **porque razón.

**Sonic: **L-Le compre un regalo.

**Tails: **por eso, que tiene que ver yo también le compre uno a Cream y Vainilla somos amigos, oo...H es por algo más.

**Sonic:(**sonrojado) n-o e-s eso, ya olvídalo y vamos a la fiesta.

**Tails: **si tú lo dices.

Sonic llevaba un pantalon negro con un saco y una camisa blanca con una corbara azul,el y Tails salen de la casa se suben en el tornado y se fueron al taller, al llegar Tails guarda su tornado y se van al pudo notar que Shadow no había llegado pero él sabía que vendría, se sienta con Knuckles y Rouge, mientras que Tails se sienta con Cream y vainilla. Luego Amy se pone en el centro de todos.

**Amy: **gracias a todos por venir, sobre todo por haber colaborado para hacer esta fiesta posible, pasen a la mesa principal y disfruten la comida y la fiesta.

Luego se sienta al lado de Sonic.

**Sonic: **wao Amy esta fiesta esta increíble.

**Amy:** gracias Sonic.

Cada quien iba para la mesa principal y se servían lo que querían, y luego se sentaban en sus mesas correspondientes a disfrutar de esta, todos estaba más que encantado con la comida de Vainilla realmente estaba muy deliciosa Vector no pudo evitar comerse 4 platos, al parecer nunca se llena. Mientras que los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

**Sonic: **vengo en un momento.(se retira en una ráfaga azul)

**Amy:** Soniccc.

Mientras los demás seguían comiendo en la fiesta Sonic sale del taller y se dirige a las afueras de mystick ruins, luego logra percatarse de una sombra negra.

**Sonic: **tú no cambias cierto.

**Shadow: **que quieres.

**Sonic: **si no entras ahora vector te dejara sin cenar.

**Shadow: **no me interesa.

**Sonic:** si no te interesara no hubieras estado aquí en primer lugar.

**Shadow:** humph!solo vine porque me informaron que eggman pudiera estar por aquí no tengo tiempo para fiestas ya te lo había dicho y tampoco tengo hambre. En ese momento su estomago comenzó a rugir, pero se mantenía en la misma postura.

**Sonic: **tu estomago dice lo contrario, que te parece si cenas y luego te vas.

**Shadow:** como quieras.

Sonic junto con Shadow se van al taller de tails mientras que una pequeña maquina los graba sin estos darse cuenta. Cuando llegan a la fiesta todos se quedan sorprendidos por ver a Shadow ya que el no es del tipo sociable que digamos, el se sienta en una mesa alejada de todo el mundo y come su cena, la verdad la mayoría se lo esperaba ese tipo de actitud pero por lo menos está en la fiesta, Shadow estaba vestido con un pantalón negro con una camisa negra y una corbata roja.(igual que su actitud)

**Charmy: **bien chicos, ahora que ya cenamos que comience la verdadera fiesta.

Charmy vuela donde está el equipo de Sonido y pone música animada, todos se paran de las mesas y se ponen a bailar, menos Shadow que estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados viendo como los demás se divertían , entonces se le acerca Rouge.

**Rouge: **porque no sales de la sombra y te diviertes con nosotros.

**Shadow: **sabes que no es mi estilo.

**Rouge: **pero tampoco te vas, eres raro a veces, bueno si no te quieres divertir allá tu nos vemos.(retirándose)

Mientras todos menos Shadow se divertían como nunca hicieron las 12 Am lo que quiere decir que es navidad, entonces Amy junto con Cream fueron a la habitación donde estaban los regalos y luego fueron al salón.

**Amy: **Chicos por su gran esfuerzo en esto Cream y yo les hicimos estos regalos espero que les guste.

Amy y cream les entrega sus regalos ellos estaban sorprendidos y a la vez felices ,el regalo de vector un par de audífonos nuevo, al igual que Charmy un par de audífonos , el de Espio un pergamino ninja, el de Big una nueva red de pesca, el de Froggy un pequeño sombrerito, el de Rouge era un perfume casero, el de Knuckles un sombrero tejido, el de Vainilla un pañuelo con su nombre bordado a mano, el de Tails un par de goggles de aviador, el de Sonic era una bufanda tejida a mano. Solo faltaba Shadow, Cream se le acerca un poco asustada y le entrega su regalo luego se retira, y por último el regalo de Shadow era un cinturón de armas.

Por sorpresa de Amy y cream no eran las únicas que hicieron regalos al parecer Vector estaba súper sonrojado tratándole de dar una tarjeta a Vainilla lo cual acepta y le da un beso en la mejilla provocando en él un desmayo mientras los sostenían sus amigos, mientras que Tails se le acerca a Cream un poco sonrojado y le regala una pulsera de flores la cual ella la acepta muy feliz y le da un abrazo provocando que Tails se pusiera nervioso, pero lo mas sorprendente era que desde lo lejos se veía un equidna muy avergonzado dándole un regalo a Rouge era un rubí, Rouge no lo podía creer era la primera vez que Knuckles le regalaba algo no puedo evitar abrazarlo y hacer que él se sonrojara.

Luego de eso Charmy puso una música lenta y romántica. Vector ya despiedro se almo de valor e invito a bailar a Vainilla, al igual que Tails invito a Bailar a Cream y Rouge obligo a Knuckles a bailar con ella solo estaban sentados Espio y big en su mesa mientras que Amy desde la suya estaba un poco deprimida mientras veía que los demás estaban felices bailando con las personas que quería.

**Amy: **Los chicos se están divirtiendo, ojala que Sonic me invitara a Bailar es lo que más deseo esta noche.

Sonic estaba en la mesa principal comiendo un par de Chilidogs, luego se percato que Amy estaba sola era su oportunidad para darle su regalo, estaba súper nervioso aunque seguía sin entender el porqué pero se almo de valor y se le acerca a Amy.

**Sonic: **H-Hola Amy quieres bailar.

Amy no podía creer lo que oía-Es en serio Sonic-

**Sonic: **claro, si quieres.

Amy no lo pensó dos veces y toma la mano de Sonic y se paran a bailar, la música era lenta los dos estaban frente a frente, Amy estaba sonrojada mientras su corazón latía a mil, Sonic aunque no lo parecía también estaba muy nervioso, era su oportunidad para darle su regalo trago saliva dispuesto a hablar.

**Sonic:** A-Amy, gracias por tu regalo.

**Amy:** qué bueno que te gusto.

**Sonic: **Y-Yo tengo un regalo para ti.

Sonic saca un pequeño regalo de su bolcillo y se lo entrega a Amy.

**Amy:** gracias Sonic!

Amy lo habré y queda sorprendida no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, era un collar de color rojo con detalle de estrella.

**Amy:** esta bellísimo Sonic, me lo pones.

Sonic nervioso coge el collar y se lo pone en el cuello de Amy (estilo novela)

**Amy: **como me queda.

**Sonic:** T-Te ves bien.

Amy coge a Sonic y vuelven a bailar, mientras bailaban se miraban fijamente y como si fuera la gravedad sus caras se acercaban mas y mas hasta que sus labios quedaban a centímetros, cada vez más se acercaban Amy se sentía muy nerviosa y a la vez Feliz su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse esa noche ,Sonic por su lado no entendía pero Sentía que quería hacerlo nada lo podría detener.. Todos estaban muy felices cuando un fuerte disparo impacto en el taller haciendo que este temblara y todos cayeran al piso. (Evitando el beso de Sonic y Amy.)

Luego un segundo disparo pero esta vez destruyendo parte del lugar donde estaban dejándolo todo arruinado y ellos cubriéndose del impacto. Luego se logra ver mientras el polvo se iba retirando una enorme sombra parada al frente de todos ellos.

**¿?:** Parece que llegue justo a tiempo jojojo.

Ellos lentamente se levantan y al oír la risa supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba.

**Shadow: **EGGMAN!

**Eggman: **ohh Shadow no esperabas que estuvieras aquí.

**Sonic: **en serio no te cansas de lo mismo!

**Eggman: **sabes que no descansare hasta acabar con tigo, habrás destruidos mis otros robots pero este acabara con tigo y todos tus estúpidos amigos.

**Sonic: **no lo creo eggman.

Sonic mira a los demás le da una señor Vector se queda cerca de Vainilla junto con Charmy y Espio, Knuckles y rouge se ponen en posición de ataque, Tails junto con cream se fueron rápidamente donde estaba el tornado x, Shadow estaba armado listo para el ataque, Sonic seguía abrazando a Amy, al darse cuenta la suelta inmediatamente, y por ultimo Amy saca a su martillo.

**Eggman: **en serio creen que podrán conmigo.

Eggman había combinado totalmente el robot gigante con el robot yet haciendo que este tuvieras unas alas enormes detrás y dos puños de aceros. Luego eggman lanza un laser a Sonic pero este toma a Amy y lo esquiva. Shadow usaba sus metralletas y le dispara un sin número de veces al robot pero las balas solo rebotaban y no le hacían ningún rasguño. Por su parte Rouge le tiraba bombas moradas y knuckles se le acercaba para darle un puñetazo con las garras sagradas, pero tambo le hicieran nada. Espio le lanzaba sus estrellas ninja mientras que Amy le daba martillazos seguidos por Sonic que hacia su Spin Atack pero el robot ni se movía un centímetro.

**Eggman: **JOJOJO! se los dije sus insignificantes ataque no podrán con este robot esta perfeccionado con los datos de su batalla anterior porque mejor no se rinden y me piden piedad.

Eggman lanzaba lanza llamas seguidos por lazers haciendo que los chicos se tuvieran que ocultar, Shadow y Sonic por su parte hicieron un Spin atack combinado lanzando al robot afuera del taller, los demás le siguieron y continuaron tanto con Cream y Tails, el lugar estaba temblando Tails no soltaba a Cream sabía que era peligroso, fueron a un cuarto subterráneo donde tenía el tornado x al llegar Los dos se suben.

**Tails: **sujétate fuerte Cream.

**Cream:** cheese y yo estamos listos.

Tails y cream se dirigen al campo de batalla. Mientras los demás seguían atacando a Eggman sin lograr hacerle mucho daño que digamos, eggman dispara su puño de acero a Sonic y Shadow pero este empuja a Sonic y hace su Chaos Control esquivando el ataque, y apareciendo junto a Sonic.

**Sonic: **este no robot no tiene un punto débil.

**Shadow: **al parecer tiene nuestros patrones de ataque, solo tenemos que pensar en alguien que no estaba en la batalla.

**Sonic: **los únicos que no estaban eran Amy, cream y big ellos no son muy fuertes.

**Shadow: **lo sé pero me dio una idea, solo habla con la rosa y con big para que la lancen a la cabeza y destruyan el área donde esta eggman, por lo que veo es la parte más débil del robot, mientras los distraemos.

**Sonic: **estás loco no enviare a Amy con eggman, además porque no lo hacemos tu yo.

**Shadow: **entiende Faker, ya te lo dije no importa lo fuerte que seamos si no podemos atacarlo, no me agrada pero tenemos que hacerlo si no queremos que eggman gane.

**Sonic:** arg! está bien pero estaremos cerca!

**Shadow: **basta de palabras, distraeré a eggman mientras les dice a la Rose del plan.

Shadow se va al ataque de eggman mientras que Sonic se le acerca a Amy en lo que ella pretendía atacar a eggman pero Sonic se la lleva cargada a la cima de un árbol.

**Amy: **porque hiciste eso.

**Sonic:**(la baja) tengo que pedirte una favor, aunque no esté de acuerdo, solo tenemos una oportunidad Shadow dice que le diga a Big que te lance a la cabeza del robot para que los destruyas ya que ustedes son los únicos además de Cream que no estuvieron en la batalla y por ende no saben su patrón de ataque.

**Amy:** Tampoco estoy segura pero no te defraudare, solo dame la señal cuando todo esté en línea.

**Sonic: **seguiremos atacando y luego te decimos mantente cerca de Big y dile del plan.

**Amy: **bien!

Sonic nuevamente carga a Amy y se dirigen al campo de batalla, Sonic la baja luego se va más cerca del robot de Eggman junto con Shadow mientras que ella se le acercaba a Big contándole lo que tenían planeado los demás no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación y decidieron crear una estrategia de distracción. Ya la estrategia hecha Vector le ordena a Charmy que no se aparte de Vainilla luego él y Espio seguidos por Rouge y Knuckles se le acercaron más al robot donde estaban Sonic Y Shadow tratando de esquivar los ataques de este.

**Eggman: **ohh mas de tus amiguitos, creen que ustedes podrán conmigo acaso no se lo deje claro.

Mientras los demás atacaban con ataques combinados Sale Tails y cream con el tornado x disparándole con todos sus proyectiles al robot por más que su robot era fuerte debía de reconocer que el tornado x era una muy buena nave de pelea pero eso no lo detuvo en atacar también al tornado haciendo que su robot emprendiera vuelo rumbo a su ataque, pero Shadow y Sonic de un salto se posaron en las alas del tornado mientras que los demás se quedaron impotente y a la vez molestos ya que ahora la estrategia y el plan se pudieran ver comprometidas, entonces Rouge decidió volar hacia donde el tornado para tratar de contarle el plan a Tails y ayudar a los chicos en lo que ella pudiera pero era imposible ya que se movía muy rápido tratando de esquivar los ataque que eggman le propinaba mientras Sonic y Shadow lo atacaban constantemente , no tuvo más de otra que regresar con los demás y pensar en una nueva estrategia de batalla.

**Rouge: **es inútil.

**Knuckles:** que hacemos ahora no podemos dejar que ellos se ocupen solos de esto.

**Vector:** seguiremos con el plan.

**Espio:** lo veo difícil, mientras que el robot este en constante movimiento no podremos lanzar a Amy.

**Amy:** pero tenemos que intentar otra cosa no se cuanto más ellos podrán resistir.

Todos tenían las cabezas abajadas un tanto pensativas hasta que Rouge rompe el silencio.

**Rouge: **pensándolo mejor, que les parece si yo llevo a Amy hasta donde eggman y la lanzo con fuerza hacia donde su cabeza.

**Knuckles:** eso es muy arriesgado, además no estamos seguro de que puedas atinar a la primera.

**Rouge: **solo era una idea.

**Amy:** no importa, tenemos que hacerlo Rouge cuento con tigo espero que puedas levantarme con mi martillo.

**Rouge: **no te preocupes querida.

Rouge carga a Amy junto su fiel martillo, hacia el campo aéreo de batalla , era un poco difícil ya que el martillo de Amy la hacía pesada aun no podía entender como ella podía levantar esa cosa pero no era momento de eso. Mientras Sonic atacaba a eggman pudo ver a lo lejos como Rouge llevaba a Amy el pensaba que el plan lo habían cancelado pero para su sorpresa solo lo cambiaron de acuerdo con la circunstancia, le dio una mirada rápida a Shadow y como si pudieran leer mente supo de inmediato de que se trataba estaban listo para lo que venían.

**Eggman:** acaso no se van a rendir, mejor les presento el ataque final de mi robot los dejara fuera de combate jojojo.

Eggman comenzaba a cargar el puño de acero de su robot , el cual se estaba poniendo de diferentes colores muy diferente a la vez pasada, Sonic Shadow seguían parados en las alas del tornado como si estuvieran esperando el ataque , Tails no lograba comprender mucho pero decidió no moverse y confiar en su mejor amigo, El puño estaba casi cargado para disparar pero justo antes Rouge había volado muchos más alto que el robot estaban justo encima luego miro a Amy y con toda sus fuerza fue en empicada y luego la lanzo, Amy con su martillo lo agarro mas fuerte que nunca mientras descendía a una rápida velocidad luego con un solo golpe impacto en la cabeza del robot provocando que temblara por dentro y que este pierda el equilibrio y su ataque se desviara, luego de esa acción Rouge vuelve a recoger a Amy evitando su caída y luego se retira, en ese momento Shadow Sonic se volvieron a mirar y decidieron ir al ataque mientras se iban acercando Tails les lanza a cada uno un anillo el cual los dos atrapan luego juntas sus mano y hacen un ataque combinado con la potencia extra del anillo el cual impacta en el centro del robot provocando que este se destruya mientras eggman se retira indignado ya que lo ultimo no se lo había esperado. Luego del escape de eggman Tails decide aterrizar el tornado y juntarse con todos que lo esperaban.

**Tails:** logramos salvar la navidad de nuevo!

**Sonic:** ni que lo digas, aunque de todas las que hemos tenido esta ha sido la más increíble.

**Rouge:** fue muy interesante, lo digo por la fiesta y porque eggman no descansa pero lo bueno es que todo acabo.

**Cream:** Todos estuvieron increíbles, no sabía que Amy era tan fuerte.

**Knuckles:** no negare que lo ultimo si me sorprendió bastante de ella.

**Amy:** no fue nada, lo unido que tendré dolor de muñeca por varios días.(sobándose las manos)

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por lo último.

**Tails:** un momento y Shadow!

**Sonic:** seguramente se debió de haber ido recuerda que es un emo antisocial.

**Tails:** seguro tienes Razón, solo no falta esperar el año nuevo.

**Vector:** qué tal si nos reunimos aquí para esperarlo todos juntos.

**Amy: **la idea no está mal.

**Rouge: **cuenten conmigo, bueno fue un placer nos vemos chicos!(se va volando)

**Knuckles: **también me voy gracias por todo (se retira)

Los demás se despiden.

**Tails:** en serio me divertí que lastima que la mitad de mi taller quedara destruido tardare semanas en reconstruirlo.

**Sonic:** no te preocupes Tails te ayudare a repararlo.

**Amy:** cuenta conmigo también es lo menos que debo por habernos dejar hecho la fiesta en tu taller.

**Tails:** gracias chicos.

**Team Chaotix:** nosotros también.

Esa noche era hermosa estaba toda llena de estrellas, Tails decidió quedarse a dormir con Sonic mientras entre todos a excepción de Shadow y Rouge, ayudaban en la reconstrucción de su taller , incluso Knuckles iba de vez en cuando a dar una mano, así los días han pasado ya era 31 de diciembre el taller de Tails había quedado reparado fue muy difícil pero lo pudieron hacer justo a tiempo del fin de año ,claro que tenían planeado pasarla de nuevo todos juntos para despedir ese año llenos de aventuras que pasaron sin nada más que decir cada quien mirando el cielo y un reloj que decía 11:58 mientras el tiempo avanzaba para que entrara un nuevo año.

**Amy:** ya falta poco para que se acabe el año estoy feliz de haber vivido todo este año contigo Sonic.

**Sonic:** yo también Amy, no puedo creer que ya se fue este año tan rápido.

Mientras los demás esperaban mirando el reloj al lado de las personas que querían y rodeadas de sus amigos el conteo regresivo se hiso a cabo.

**10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1... 12:00AM**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Todos brincaron de alegría y se abrazan celebrando el nuevo año que llego que traerá con sigo un sin número de aventuras nuevas.

**Tails:** un nuevo año, son nuevos proyectos.

**Cream: **espero poder conocer más lugares y nuevos amigos.

**Rouge:** nuevo año, nuevas joyas!

**Knuckles:** solo piensan en eso.

**Vector:** nuevo año, más clientes..

**Espio:** ah! eso espero

**Charmy:** siiii ya es nuevo año.

**Big:** Frooggy feliz año.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Desde las afueras de Mystick Ruins

**Shadow:** otro año hump!(con los brazos cruzados)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un laboratorio

**Eggman:** un nuevo año para destruir a Sonic y dominar al mundo jojojojo!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sonic:** año nuevo , aventuras nuevas.

**Amy:** un nuevo año para poder conquistarte Sonic.

Sonic se puso sonrojado e indiferente sabía que después de todo Amy volvería a hacer la misma acosadora de siempre, fue muy lindo mientras duro en todo ese trayecto pudo amentar secretamente un afecto que poco a poco tenía un trayecto un tanto desconocida para él, esperaba que ese nuevo año sea una año de aventuras y tal vez un año de que todo estuviera en paz para poder confesar lo que tanto no comprendía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde las sombras en un lugar muy oscuro donde se podía ver una sombra de un aura malvada que los vigilaba secretamente.

**¿?:** Espero no equivocarme de persona pero ya es hora de que cumpla mi venganza con aquel acecino de mi hermano JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sin duda no sabían que le esperaba en este nuevo año!

**FIN!**

**Listo mi primer fic completo espero que le haya gustado Feliz año nuevo por atrazado XD! gracias a todos a los que leyeron esta historia y nos vemos en mi otro fic SAYONARA!**

**Sonatika :3**


End file.
